1. Scope of Invention
This invention related generally to humidors and more particularly to a novel combination cigar humidor and miniature golf bag.
2. Prior Art
Cigar humidors are well known. Such devices are normally variously configured to provide a humidity regulated chamber for holding cigars.
The present invention provides a combination humidor and miniature golf bag uniquely configured to provide the appearance and feel of a miniature golf club bag for decorative carrying and storage of the humidor containing cigars.